Dudedude
Dudedude Was a notorius pirate who sailed the Viridian Ocean. In his absence his name, stats and sleeping turtle were wiped from the system. May he rest in peace and in the minds of those who knew him. It is rumored that he may have come out of hiding and is now the ultimate poker player and world renowned atlantis explorer Socatholic. = Biography = Dudedude started his career as a pirate on the Midnight Ocean in the long since dead crew Serpents of the Sea in 2003. However, because of the inability of non-subscribers to be able to use high end items, he turned his back on piracy and left the ocean. Upon his return to the oceans, in 2005, he discovered the Viridian Ocean and took to the seas again there. In August of 2005 he was recruited into Conspiracy, a crew in the flag Retaliation, co-captained by Djmuffin and Kewcoocachew. After about two months, having earned the trust of his captains, Dudedude was promoted to senior officer of the crew. On October of 2005 was made a prince of Retaliation by queen Kirin. In February of 2006 Dudedude left Conspiracy when the captain retired from piracy and Kewcoocachew died of a heart attack. After that Dudedude drifted around for a while, ending up in the flag Cry Havoc under the monarchy of Lansky. Again Dudedude turned his back on piracy and left the ocean. Some time later he returned to the ocean to find that his crew had merged with Dogs Of War, captained by Lansky. Dudedude didn't go very far in this crew either, although he is known to state that DoW was his best crew ever. Eventually he was expelled from Dogs of War for "critiquing" battle navigators with such comments as 'ouch' or 'that didn't go well'. For the next few weeks Dudedude drifted around looking for a crew in Cry Havoc that he liked. The first two he joined ended up leaving the flag after Dudedude joined so he was forced to leave them both. In mid October he finally ended up in The New French Fleet captained by Allando where he was promoted to officer. Dudedude was expelled from The New French Fleet on December 19th at the request of Lansky for editing Cry Havoc's YPPedia page for a second time without permission or the knowledge of Cry Havoc. It should be noted within the body of this page that anyone is allowed to edit the YPPedia so editing a YPPedia page should not actually be valid grounds for expelling someone. Dudedude hasn't been known to stay crew less for long, recently joining Cruentus Morpheus an all elite crew and becoming a Fleet officer. There he was reunited with a familiar face Ochubb and got a chance to meet Keweney who he had talked with in the forums. Dudedude currently is in the flag Riddlemakers under the fine rule of Milkchan and has no plans of going anywhere. Dudedude can normally be found in an inn, roaming the islands plotting to take something over, or planning his insane event ideas. Cry Havoc and let slip the Dogs Of War. = Awards, Trophies, and Trinkets = In one of the 2006 Viridian Halloween events "The Great Ghost Chase" hosted by Cristo, Dudedude managed to win a prize at the last minute bringing home a shiny new handkerchief. Dudedude won the Incredible in Carpentry trophy on October the 19th. On November the 5th Dudedude won the Incredible in Bilging trophy. On November the 11th at 2PM Dudedude was awarded the silver crab. On December the 17th Dudedude won the Battered Hat and the Flag Bearer in the Windward Vale blockade that Cry Havoc won. On December 21st Dudedude got his first legendary stat. In April the winners of oceanus shack of zen were anounced, Dudedude walked away delighted with his new sleeping turtle. Dudedude also has a knack for taking threads off course or killing them unintentonaly in every forum he is on. = Events = Dudedude has run an art event called Don't Disturb Me, that ran from December 25th to January 20th. The forum post can be found here. He will readily accept offers to help in events.